


Gift

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Ritsu receives a gift from his boyfriend!





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back and kind of writing a lil bit again! this is a gift for a friend! i hope you enjoy reading it!! <3

“Ecchan...what is this?” Ritsu lifted the offending object from the gift box he had just unwrapped. 

It appeared to be a thin piece of fabric in the shape of an eye mask, but...it was adorned with rubies and emeralds and other sorts of jewels in a way that was too over the top for anyone but Eichi.

“It’s an eye mask, of course. Whatever else would it be?” Eichi tilted his head and smiled at Ritsu, seemingly not realizing how impractical his gift really was.

There was really no way for Ritsu to properly respond to this. How would he even be able to use it? At best, the jewels would put too much pressure on his eyes while he tried to sleep and at worst it would be stolen.

“Yeah, I see that, but...how am I supposed to sleep with this on…? It’ll be too heavy.” Ritsu said with a sigh as he set the box on the nightstand next to their bed. Sometimes he really didn’t understand the way that Eichi’s thought process worked. A jewel encrusted eye mask really was...too much.

However, it really was cute that Eichi had tried so hard to find him such a nice gift. He supposed that the least he could do was show his appreciation somehow.

“Well, anyway, how do I look?” Ritsu asked before EIchi could speak, putting the eye mask on. Sure enough, it proved its impracticality by slipping right off his face from the weight of it. Perhaps just tightening the adjustable straps would help, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to do that at the moment, and it wouldn’t be a problem if he were lying down anyway.

“You look wonderful.” Eichi replied, sitting on the bed next to him. “As you always do, my darling.”

“Waaaaaa...maybe I should get some use out of this right away, then…” Ritsu laid back down and curled up under the covers, putting the eye mask back on over his eyes. “Come sleep with me, Ecchaaaaaaaaaaaaan…” He reached a hand out in Eichi’s general direction, smiling when he felt the bed shift again as he laid down next to him and snuggled close.

“Yes, I quite like that idea.” Eichi said softly, sounding delighted that RItsu seemed to be enjoying his new eye mask despite his earlier comments.

“Good, because it’s still entirely too early for me to be up.” Ritsu latched onto Eichi immediately, snuggling against him happily. “I love you, good night…”


End file.
